Tentando Edward
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Bella Swan está cansada de esperar que seu meio-irmão, Edward Cullen, a note como uma mulher, então nesse dia dos namorados ela vai estar Tentando Edward
1. chapter 1

**Hello people, o dia dos namorados já passou, mas ainda é junho então está valendo. Aparentemente sou uma sonambula que gosta de escrever, então iniciei essa one literalmente dormindo. Espero que gostem e lembrem-se comentarios me deixam feliz.**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **POV BELLA**

Eu sou Bella Swan, acabei de completar 18 anos e 3 anos atrás minha vida mudou completamente quando minha mãe me disse que iria se casar. Nunca pensei que minha mãe fosse se casar novamente, não depois do tanto que ela sofreu com a morte do meu pai quando eu tinha 8 anos, meu pai Charlie era chefe de policia em Seattle e durante uma troca de tiros com alguns traficantes, ele foi baleado e não resistiu. Foi um choque saber que meu herói nunca mais iria voltar pra casa, nunca mais iria me contar uma história antes de dormir, me chamar de abelhinha, me ajudar com meus deveres da escola, foi muito dificil aceitar que a partir daquele momento seriamos apenas mamãe e eu.

-Eu sei que esta doendo amorzinho, mas temos que ser forte e juntas vamos superar essa tragedia. Mamãe me disse logo após o enterro do meu pai

-Promete que vamos ficar sempre juntas?

-Prometo.

O tempo foi passando e a cada dia a dor foi diminuindo e se transformando em saudade, até que quando fiz 14 anos mamãe conheceu alguém que conseguiu colocar um sorriso em seus lábios e só por isso eu já me sentia feliz.

Com 10 meses de namoro minha mãe Esme e seu namorado Carlisle, decidiram dar o próximo passo e marcaram o casamento. Carlisle era viúvo e tinha um filho chamado Edward de 19 anos, que tinha se mudado para Nova York, pouco antes de Carlisle e minha mãe se conhecerem, para cursar jornalismo na NYU. Só fui conhecer meu novo meio-irmão no dia do casamento onde ele foi o padrinho e eu a dama de honra, não tivemos muito tempo de conversar, mas ele pareceu um cara legal, além de lindo. Não posso negar que fiquei encantada por seus olhos verdes e cabelos cor de bronze totalmente bagunçados, pena que tinha uma loira aguada grudada no braço dele o tempo todo, depois eu soube por Carlisle que aquela era Tanya, a namorada dele, mas graças a Deus não durou muito tempo esse romance.

Sempre que tinha um tempo livre da faculdade, Edward dava um jeito de viajar para Seattle para uma visita e durante esse tempo, mesmo que curto, acabamos nos tornando grandes amigos, apesar da diferença de idade.

-Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam se dando bem, Bella. Carlisle me disse após uma das visitas de Edward.

-Edward é divertido, gosto de conversar com ele. Sabe Carlisle, faz muito tempo que não via minha mãe tão feliz, você faz bem a ela. Obrigada por estar aqui com ela, por amá-la.

-Eu é que tenho que agradecer, por ter uma mulher como Esme em minha vida.

Como eu já tinha me formado no ensino médio e tinha sido aceita na NYU, Edward me convidou para ficar no apartamento dele na cidade. Edward acabou de se formar e depois de uma serie de entrevistas e com recomendações de um dos professores que conhece o editor chefe, conseguiu um emprego no New York Times. Mamãe e Carlisle ficaram super felizes pelas novidades de Edward e por ele aceitar cuidar de mim nessa nova fase da minha vida.

-Obrigada por me receber, Edward.

-Não me agradeça, vai ser bom não voltar para uma casa vazia todas as noites.

Me mudei algumas semanas antes do dia dos namorados e mesmo já tendo se passado 3 anos, eu ainda tenho uma paixonite pelo meu meio-irmão e estou disposta a tudo para que Edward finalmente me veja como uma mulher, então eu uso e abuso de minhas blusinhas largas, sem sutiã e meus shortinhos curtos muitas vezes sem calcinha, Deus eu sou uma pervertida! Sem falar das camisolas com muita renda e transparencia que comprei antes de me mudar. Esta cada vez mais dificil para ele esconder a reação de seu corpo a visão do meu, enquando isso eu sigo firme no meu plano que nomeei como; Tentando Edward.

Amanhã já é dia dos namorados e até agora, Edward não tomou a iniciativa. Acho que vou ter que apelar um pouco, dá pra notar que ele fica excitado quando me vê seminua, mas ele sempre resiste. Estava terminando o banho quando ouvi o barulho da porta da frente, me sequei e me olhei no espelho por um minuto e depois de respirar fundo, abri a porta do banheiro e fui nua em direção ao meu quarto. Pra chegar ao quarto é preciso passar pela sala e foi lá que encontrei Edward, o problema é que dois outros homens também estavam lá. Deus, que vergonha!

-Quem é a gostosa? Um grandão perguntou

-Merda, Bella! Edward diz e tira a camiseta para me cobrir, porque eu estava congelada no lugar.

-Hey Eddie, Bella não é o nome daquela sua meio-irmã? Um loiro bem gato pergunta

-Emmett e Jasper, fora. Agora! Edward fica tentando me esconder atrás do corpo dele.

-Tchau, boneca. O grandão fala, antes de correr pra porta da frente acompanhado do loiro gato. Antes da porta bater, ainda pude ouvir a voz do loiro gato dizer

-Viu que delicia Emmett, será que temos chance?

-Porque você está pelada no meio da sala, Bella?

-Desculpe, eu estava no banho e me esqueci de pegar minhas roupas e toalha. Eu pensei que não tinha ninguém em casa. Digo me fazendo de inocente.

-Lembre de pegar suas coisas da próxima vez, eu não quero que outros homens te vejam sem roupa.

-E você quer ver?

-Que diabos! Não me tente garota, você pode acabar encontrando o que está procurando. Edward diz, antes de sair batendo a porta.

Edward volta pra casa depois que já estou na cama e no outro dia sai antes que eu acorde, eu sabia que não seria tão fácil conseguir ficar com ele, mas também não pensei que ele teria um controle de ferro. Hoje é dia dos namorados e como tenho o dia livre, resolvi fazer uma surpresa pra ele. Limpei todo o apartamento, fui ao mercado e comprei tudo para fazer um jantar romantico à luz de velas, arrumei a mesa pra dois e fiz uma lasanha, até porque é a única coisa que aprendi a fazer na cozinha. Faltando uma hora para o horario de Edward chegar, corri para tomar um banho e me arrumar. Coloquei um vestidinho azul curto, sapatilhas da mesma cor do vestido e fiz uma maquiagem bem levinha, só rimel e gloss para me deixar o mais natural possivel. Mas sabem o que dizem sobre querer fazer surpresa pra alguém, acabou que a surpreendida fui eu. Edward chegou em casa e me encontrou sentada no sofá da sala, mal me cumprimentou e já foi logo se arrumar, porque ele tinha um encontro com uma tal de Irina, que ele conheceu depois que me deixou no dia anterior. Ouvir aquilo foi como se uma faca fosse cravada no meu coração, eu achava que o que sentia por ele era só uma paixonite, mas pela intensidade da dor que estou sentindo parece que meus sentimentos são muito mais profundos.

Aproveitei que Edward estava no banho e peguei o celular dele para procurar o numero de seus amigos. Droga tem senha!

-Vamos ver, se eu fosse um homem qual seria minha senha? Penso em voz alta, e decido pelo óbvio. -Fala sério, quem ainda usa o dia do aniversário como senha? Tão previsivel! Depois de copiar os numeros, coloquei o celular no mesmo lugar e esperei ele terminar de se vestir.

-Estou saindo, não precisa me esperar. Edward diz caminhando em direção a porta

-Edward espere.

-O que foi?

-Você se importa se eu trouxer alguém aqui? Perguntei com minha melhor voz inocente

-Trazer quem, Bella?

-Estava pensando naquele seu amigo de ontem, mas ainda estou em duvida entre o grandão gostoso e o loiro gato, na verdade acho que vou convidar os dois. O que você acha?

-Os dois? Você quer trazer dois estranhos pra minha casa?

-Claro que não Edward, vou trazer seus amigos. Disse e sorri inocentemente

-Quer saber, faça o que quiser. Edward fala e sai batendo a porta, de novo.

Logo que Edward sai, eu ligo pra seu amigo Emmett, no quinto toque ele atende.

-Emmett delicia falando. Jeito estranho de atender o telefone, vai ver é coisa de nova iorquino.

-Emmett, aqui é a Bella.

-A meio-irmã gostosa do Edward?

-Essa mesmo. Respondo rindo

-O que posso fazer por você, delicia?

-O que você e o loirinho vão fazer hoje a noite?

-Olha gatinha, você é gostosa, mas eu não curto compartilhar mulher.

-Não, não é isso! Eu só quero convidá-los para jantar

-Só jantar?

-Na verdade eu preciso de ajuda com Edward.

-Algum problema? Emmett pergunta com um tom mais preocupado

-A gente conversa pessoalmente.

-Vou ligar para Jasper e daqui a pouco chegamos aí.

-Ok, obrigada Emmett

-Disponha. 30 min depois, a campainha toca e quando abro a porta encontro Emmett ali sozinho.

-Entre. Digo e dou passagem pra ele entrar. -Onde está Jasper?

-Ele pediu desculpas, mas uma garota que ele sempre encontra no café pediu pra sair com ele.

-Tudo bem, vamos conversar um pouco.

-Então o qual é o problema com Edward? Emmett foi direto ao ponto.

-Acho que estou apaixonada por ele.

-Isso é bom.

-Ele foi a um encontro com uma tal Irina, que ele conheceu ontem.

-Isso é mal.

-Nem me fale, já tentei de tudo pra chamar a atenção dele e nada parece funcionar, tanto que ontem eu tive que apelar. Digo envergonhada

-Então foi isso... da próxima vez, verifique que ele esta sozinho. Emmett fala e eu cubro o rosto com as mãos

-Ai que vergonha.

-Relaxa, agora me diz o que você quer que eu faça?

-Bom se nem me ver pelada resolveu, quem sabe se ele pensar que estou com alguém...

-Pelo que conheço do meu amigo, Edward é possessivo com tudo que é, ou que ele pensa, ser dele.

-Você só tem que fingir estar interessado por mim.

-Não vai ser nenhum sacrificio, pode contar comigo. Agora vamos comer que estou morrendo de fome.

Quando estavamos terminando de jantar, Edward entra e bate a porta com raiva.

-Chegou cedo, Edward. Digo animada

-Emmett, cai fora.

-Cara, eu tô comendo.

-Eu disse fora! Edward gritou com raiva

-Tchau, Bella. Emmett diz e me beija no canto da boca e não posso segurar um sorriso, ao ouvir Edward rosnar.

-Pode me explicar o que foi isso? Pergunto quando Emmett vai embora.

-O que você pretende, Bella?

-Conhecer um cara legal? Então, Edward como foi seu encontro, como era mesmo o nome dela?

\- O nome dela é Irina e o meu encontro foi uma porcaria. Então parabéns Isabella, você conseguiu o que queria, eu não pude tirar você da minha cabeça!

-Você fala como se fosse algo ruim.

-Você é minha meio-irmã, claro que é ruim. Imagina o que nossos pais vão dizer, eles confiaram em mim pra cuidar de você.

-Eles não precisam saber, pelo menos não por enquanto.

-Eu não vou ser um segredo sujo, Bella.

-Nem eu quero que você seja, eu preciso saber onde isso entre nós pode chegar, antes de contar aos nossos pais.

-E Emmett?

-O que tem ele?

-Vocês não estão juntos?

-Na verdade não.

-Graças a Deus. Edward fala e finalmente me beija e que beijo gostoso, suave no inicio e vai se aprofundando, ficando intenso, dando leves mordidas no meu lábio inferior. -Que boca gostosa, porque eu resisti por tanto tempo?

-Menos conversa e mais beijos, Edward. Digo e o puxo para outro beijo, tão gostoso quanto o primeiro. Edward me levanta pelas coxas e me senta sobre a mesa de jantar, derrubando tudo que estava em cima dela. Com as pernas enroladas ao redor de sua cintura, o puxei para mais perto quase fundindo nossos corpos. Edward foi descendo os beijos pelo meu queixo, pescoço e colo, antes de puxar meu vestido sobre minha cabeça, me deixando só de calcinha na mesa de jantar, Edward acariciou meus seios antes de descer seus beijos para eles, sugando meus mamilos com força causando uma pressão no meu baixo ventre.

-Quer ir pro quarto? Edward pergunta ainda chupando meus seios e me acariciando sobre a calcinha, antes de puxá-la para o lado e mergulhar dois dedos na minha boceta encharcada.

-Não vou aguentar ir tão longe, tira essa roupa logo. Digo ao mesmo tempo que começo a puxar sua camisa e me atrapalho um pouco na hora de abrir seu cinto. -Merda, pra que você precisa usar um cinto tão dificil de abrir? Edward ri e tirando seus dedos de dentro de mim, os leva a boca e os chupa, antes de terminar de tirar suas roupas. Quando ele abriu suas calças, seu pau pulou livre, duro, longo e grosso, não pude evitar lamber os lábios ao primeiro vislumbre de seu pau magnifico, bem maior que o de Mike o idiota que tirou meu cabaço no ano passado, não sei se foi por ser minha primeira vez ou se ele era muito ruim de cama, mas o sexo foi uma merda. Com Edward, só a visão de seu pau já me deixa pronta pra gozar. -Vem, Edward. Ele pega um preservativo do bolso da calça, rola por seu pau e me puxando para a borda da mesa, guiando seu pau para minha entrada.

-Você é virgem?

-Não.

-Bom, porque não posso ser gentil agora. Com uma única estocada, ele enterra seu pau na minha boceta até as bolas.

-Porra, você é tão grande. Digo quando uma pontada de dor me atinge.

-Relaxa, vai passar. Edward diz e me beija com ternura. -Me diz quando estiver confortavel. Eu balanço a cabeça assentindo.

-Pode se mover. Edward começa a estocar com força, gemendo no meu ouvido e distribuindo beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço.

-Que boceta gostosa, tão apertadinha que parece uma virgem.

-Fica quieto e me fode, Edward. Nossos gemidos preenchem todo o apartamento.

-Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo, eu tenho que gozar. Edward fala e começa esfregar meu clitóris com movimentos circulares e já posso sentir meu orgasmo se contruindo.

-Segura só mais um pouco, estou quase lá. Mais algumas estocadas e estou caindo sobre a borda no orgasmo mais poderoso da minha vida, segundos depois Edward me penetra fundo e me apertando contra seu corpo, solta um grito satisfeito quando goza.

-Melhor foda da minha vida. Edward diz ofegante e descança a cabeça no meu ombro. Quando recuperamos nosso folego, Edward pergunta. -Então, quer namorar comigo?

-Sim, eu quero ser sua namorada. Respondo e o puxo para mais um beijo, Edward me pega no colo e me leva para seu quarto, onde começamos tudo de novo, só que agora devagar, curtindo o momento.

 **ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS...**

Edward e eu estavamos dando uns amassos no sofá da sala, quando ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta atrás do sofá.

-OH.MEU.DEUS! Digo assustada, olhando para minha mãe e Carlisle nos encarando sem expressão, pelo canto do olho eu vejo Edward colocar uma almofada no colo para esconder a ereção, mais que evidente.

-Papai, Esme, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Edward pergunta me olhando nervosamente. Continuo olhando para nossos pais e é com incredulidade que vejo minha mãe estender a mão para Carlisle e dizer.

-Pague, eu te disse que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre eles.

-Droga Edward, você me fez perder U$200 dolares. Carlisle reclama, tirando duas notas de $100 e entregando a minha mãe.

-Espera, vocês apostaram que nós estavamos juntos? Edward pergunta e ambos assentem

-Como vocês sabiam? Eu pergunto, ainda sem acreditar no absurdo da situação.

-Eu conheço minha cria, querida e sei que quando você quer algo, nada pode te parar.

-Sem falar nos olhares sonhadores que você dava em direção ao meu filho, sempre que o via.

-Vocês ainda não responderam o que fazem aqui e principalmente como entraram? Edward pergunta.

-Viemos fazer uma visita, porque estavamos com saudades.

-E eu ainda tenho a chave reserva, desde que você se mudou pra cá.

Nossos pais ficam por alguns dias e depois voltam para Seattle, com a promessa de irmos pra lá nas festas de fim de ano. Agora sozinhos de novo em nosso apartamento voltamos a nossa rotina, Edward trabalhando no jornal, eu frequentando minhas aulas de literatura inglesa na faculdade e fazendo amor em todas as oportunidades que temos.

-Agora que nossos pais sabem que estamos juntos, qual é o próximo passo? Pergunto, deitando minha cabeça em seu peito depois de mais uma rodada de sexo.

-Casar, eu acho. Edward responde, correndo as pontas dos dedos por minhas costas.

-Serio? Pergunto, levantando a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos.

-Serio, eu ainda não tenho um anel pra você, mas você quer se casar comigo?

-Sim, eu quero. Respondo feliz, mas essa é uma outra história.

FIM.


	2. O CASAMENTO

**Voltei com o casamento do nosso casal, esse bonus se passa** **4 anos depois do fim de Tentando Edward**

 **POV EDWARD**

Eu nunca iria imaginar, que eu estaria prestes a me casar com aquela adolescente que eu conheci há tantos anos atrás. Quando meu pai me disse que iria se casar novamente, eu nunca pensei que esse fato iria mudar a minha vida também. Que a filha da minha madrasta, aquela menina tão linda, um dia seria o amor da minha vida. Claro que eu fiquei encantado por ela, seu longo cabelo com cachos castanho avermelhados,sua pele branquinha, suas bochechas rosadas, seu rosto em formato de coração, seu nariz bonitinho, sua boca com o lábio inferior um pouco mais cheio que o superior e não vamos esquecer aqueles olhos de um tom azul-violeta tão lindo e raro, mas Bella era tão jovem e eu namorava Tanya, namoro esse que terminou pouco depois do casamento. Parece que as mulheres não ficam muito felizes ao serem chamadas pelo nome de outra mulher quando você está fazendo sexo com elas, então acho que mereci aquele tapa que ela me deu.

Quando Bella veio morar comigo, pra fazer faculdade, foi uma tortura. Aquela garota era uma verdadeira tentação e o fato dela ter usado meus amigos para me fazer ciúmes foi o pior, durante os primeiros meses do nosso namoro eu me sentia super desconfortavel, sempre que Emmett e ela estavam juntos na mesma sala. Eu sei que era irracional da minha parte, mas eu me sentia ameaçado pela presença do meu amigo. Graças a Deus, Jasper tinha começado a namorar com a Alice, mas Emmett continuava solteiro e meu tormento só chegou ao fim quando pouco depois de nosso primeiro aniversário de namoro, durante uma conversa Bella comentou que duas de suas amigas da faculdade, que são bissexuais, estavam procurando um homem para se juntar ao relacionamento delas e Emmett prontamente se ofereceu para ser esse homem, depois que Bella os apresentou Emmett, Rosalie e Kate se tornaram um trio e meu amigo enfim desgrudou da minha mulher.

Como eu ainda era novo no jornal e Bella ainda estava no começo de seu curso, decidimos esperar até a formatura dela para nos casarmos. Durante esses 4 anos de namoro, minha sodrasta (mistura de sogra com madrasta) conseguiu mais de 3 mil dolares do meu pai com suas apostas, eles apostavam desde quanto tempo levaria para nos casarmos, até quanto tempo iria demorar para que Bella ficasse gravida.

Bella se formou no mês passado e desde então, estamos organizando nosso casamento. Como decidimos por algo informal, Emmett, que por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, tem uma licença e vai realizar a cerimonia. Realmente espero não me arrepender de ter concordado com isso.

Resolvemos fazer o casamento no jardim da nossa nova casa, a cerca de 1 ano nós vendemos o nosso apartamento e compramos uma casa num bairro mais familiar pensando em aumentar a familia num futuro proximo. Arrumamos um arco de rosas brancas e pequenas luzes azuis, as cadeiras brancas foram alinhadas para acomodar os convidados, que são apenas a familia e nossos amigos mais proximos. Por ser um casamento informal, decidimos não usar terno ou vestido de noiva, então estou usando uma camisa azul claro com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e os dois primeiros botões abertos, calças brancas e sapatos pretos e Bella está maravilhosa com seu vestido de cetim frente unica azul celeste até os tornozelos, com uma fenda até a coxa esquerda, sapatos de salto na cor azul petroleo e um buque de rosas brancas.

-Podemos começar? Emmett pergunta

-Claro. Bella responde

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o enforcamento voluntario de meus queridos amigos Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

-Emmett, o que você está fazendo?

-Relaxa Eddie, vocês que pediram algo informal. Posso continuar?

-Vá em frente. Bella diz

-Isabella Swan, você aceita Edward Cullen como seu legitimo esposo e promete ser fiel, mesmo quando ele estiver velho, careca, barrigudo e te trocar por uma ninfetinha com trinta anos a menos que você?

-Aceito. Bella responde rindo

-E você Edward Cullen, aceita Isabella Swan como sua legitima esposa e promete ser fiel, mesmo quando ela estiver velha, gorda, com os peitos caidos e quiser te esfaquear enquanto você dorme só porque ela está na menopausa ?

-Aceito.

-Pelo poder a mim investido pelo estado de Nova York e pela sagrada internet, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Vai fundo irmão! Essa é minha deixa para beijar minha esposa pela primeira vez.

-Eu te amo. Falamos ao mesmo tempo e nos beijamos mais uma vez. Para nossa primeira dança, eu fiz questão de escolher uma musica que se encaixa perfeitamente com a gente. Caminhamos até uma pista de dança improvisada e começamos a dançar ao som de Perfect do Ed Sheeran, nós balançamos lentamente sempre olhando nos olhos um do outro, transmitindo naquela troca de olhares todo o amor que nós sentimos.

-Você é o amor da minha vida, Bella.

-Eu também te amo tanto, Edward. Continuamos a dançar e ainda olhando em seus olhos eu sussurrei a ultima frase da musica

-Você está perfeita essa noite.

Depois de algumas horas de festa, Bella e eu fomos para nosso quarto para a nossa noite de nupcias, pois na manhã seguinte vamos embarcar para nossa lua de mel de 1 semana no Havaí, presente de casamento dos nossos pais. Entrando em nosso quarto, Bella diz que precisa me contar algo.

-O que houve amor? Bella não diz nada por alguns segundos, então vai até o banheiro e volta com alguma coisa na mão.

-Eu estou gravida. Ela fala e me entrega um teste de farmacia com o resultado positivo. Eu caio de joelhos na frente dela e dou um beijo em seu estomago ainda plano.

-Oi bebê é o papai, eu só quero que você saiba que eu já te amo muito e que eu sempre vou estar aqui pra cuidar de você e da mamãe. Obrigado amor, você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz com a noticia que vamos ter um filho.

Em meio a beijos apaixonados e caricias, eu adorei o corpo da minha esposa, dando atenção extra aos seios sensíveis. Depois de levar Bella ao orgasmo duas vezes com a boca, eu penetrei seu corpo, me deleitando com o aperto de seu calor umido em torno do meu pau.

-Tão gostosa, Bella! Eu te amo tanto querida, você me faz tão feliz!

-Eu também te amo, Edward. Agora me fode com força, como só você sabe. E eu fodi, duro e forte, do jeito que nós gostamos e não demorou muito para gozarmos juntos.

-Quando vamos contar a novidade?

-Vamos esperar um pouco, quero curtir minha esposa e nosso filho um pouquinho, antes de ter que dividir essa felicidade com todo mundo.

Na manhã seguinte embarcamos para o Havaí, onde passamos uma semana de muita paixão nos amando a cada hora do dia, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, tivemos que voltar pra vida real com trabalho, familia e amigos intrometidos que queriam saber até os minimos detalhes da nossa lua de mel.

Resolvemos ir até Seattle para contar a novidade aos nossos pais e como não poderia deixar de ser, eles já começaram com suas apostas.

-Eu aposto U$500 que é menina. Esme diz

-Tudo bem, aceito sua aposta e acrescento mais $200, que é um menino. Meu pai responde

-Por que vocês não fazem logo um bolão? Bella pergunta

-Boa ideia. Esme diz e puxa seu celular e liga pra Emmett e conta a novidade e pergunta se ele quer participar do bolão, o que ele aceita rapidamente e diz que vai ligar para os outros. Cerca de 15 min depois, Emmett retorna a ligação e diz que todos vão participar. Então o bolão ficou da seguinte maneira: meu pai apostou que vai ser menino, Esme e todos os outros apostaram que será menina, segundo nossos amigos Esme sempre ganha nessas apostas, então todos vão com ela.

Os meses foram passando e Bella ficava cada dia mais linda a medida que sua barriga foi crescendo, para nos "vingar" das apostas, resolvemos esperar para saber o sexo dos bebês (sim são gêmeos) só no nascimento. Quando o grande dia chegou, parecia que era eu que iria parir as crianças de tão nervoso que eu estava, tanto que mesmo em meio as contrações e ameaças de cortar o meu pau se eu chegasse perta dela novamente, Bella tentava me acalmar. Depois de 14 horas de trabalho de parto, nossos meninos vieram ao mundo saudaveis, o primeiro com 49 cm e pesando 3,800kg e o segundo com 47 cm e pesando 3,670kg, nós já tinhamos escolhido os nomes pensando em todas as possibilidades e decidimos por Logan Swan Cullen e Noah Swan Cullen.

Quando Bella foi tranferida para o quarto e estavamos curtindo nossos meninos, nossos pais e amigos entraram no quarto para conhecer as crianças, para confundir todos eles, nós colocamos os gêmeos embalados em mantas brancas, Bella amamentava Logan enquanto eu segurava Noah no colo.

-Então, é menino ou menina? Emmett perguntou

-Pai, Esme, pessoal eu quero apresentar pra vocês os mais novos membros da familia Cullen. Esse que está comigo é o Noah e aquele com a Bella é o Logan. Assim que eu disse o nome dos gêmeos, meu pai começou a fazer uma dancinha da vitória enquanto cantava.

-Eu ganhei, vocês perderam. Eu ganhei, vocês perderam. Paguem otários. Ele fala e estende a mão pra Esme, que ficou responsavel por guardar o dinheiro. Ele conta o dinheiro e depois se aproxima da cama acenando o dinheiro na nossa frente e diz -Vejam meninos, o vovô vai comprar um presentão pra vocês dois.

Esme pega Noah no colo e meu pai pega Logan que tinha acabado de mamar e juntos foram se gabar para os nossos amigos, o quão lindos eram seus netinhos e eu dei um beijo nos lábios de minha Esposa, amiga, meio-irmã, minha Bella, o amor da minha vida e olhando em seus olhos eu mostro todo o amor que sinto por ela e por nossos meninos.

-Obrigado.

-Pelo quê?

-Por tudo, nossa vida, nossos filhos e principalmente por me amar, eu te amo tanto, Bella.

-Eu também te amo, Edward. E ali, com meu amor ao meu lado, olhando nossos filhos no colo nossos pais serem mimados por nossos amigos, eu tive certeza que a vida não poderia ser melhor, por que aquela linda garota que a tantos anos atrás decidiu me seduzir, dia após dia consegue me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. E pensar que tudo começou com aquele plano maluco que ela chamou de Tentando Edward, o que ela não sabia é que eu já estava mais do que feliz em cair em tentação.

FIM.


End file.
